Son of A Theif
by foofighta
Summary: OlivierLeBeau is the richest kid inNewOrleans,his father is theLeader of the infamous TheivesGuild,giving him InfiniteAccess to everything his heart desires,that&he has a HotFairyGodMother watching over him,life couldn't be more perfect,right?
1. The Night is Young

~Heh heh heh, I needed something else to take my mind off of Aimée  
  
AU In New Orleans, Olivier LeBeau can get away with pretty much anything. His family is the Thieves Guild, which offers him endless amounts of money, sex, and violence, but one night things go too far, and Remy sends him to boarding school. To bad this is no Ordinary Boarding School, it's the Xavier Institute.  
  
here ya' go!  
  
It's a little different, but you'll see!  
  
I almost made this title French too!  
  
*NoTE: the idea for a Guardian Angel/imaginary character, comes from the fic "Angels Weep" by Raven Lee, mine is different, but I still think that one deserves credit . . . it's a great one! Read it! ------------------------------------  
  
Son of a Thief  
  
Chapter One.  
  
The Night is Young  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I feel de need! De need fo' speed! Ah!!!!" The night is young, and we find our main characters cruising down the main strip of New Orleans. The tiny Porsche Boxster accelerated to 100 mph, its tires screeching down the road, visible only as a red blur to the curious pedestrians. Its 4 passengers squeezed tight into the two seater. Lets meet the players . . . Olivier LeBeau sits in the driver's seat, his long auburn hair whipping madly in the wind. His license has been revoked, after one to many unpaid speeding tickets, but that doesn't stop him, hell it doesn't even slow him down. Olivier is part of the richest family in New Orleans, possibly in the whole state of Louisiana. He is the son of Remy LeBeau, leader of the infamous Thieves Guild, and the police know to leave him alone. In the passenger seat, sits Anton Boudreaux, Olivier's stepbrother. Belladonna Boudreaux, daughter of the rival guild married Olivier's father several years ago, to create peace. She is the only mother Olivier ever knew. Her son joined the family with her. Anton is a ruthless boy, tall and blond with honey colored eyes but a heart as black as coal. He's a son of the Assassins Guild, and will be no other way. Behind them are Didier Renault and Anne LeBeau. Didier is 17 like the two other boys, with dark violet eyes and shaggy black curls. His mother was the Latin, Constance Alicantè; he was produced after a brief affair with Sebastian Renault, and grew up in the Thieves Guild mansion. He is very handsome, and Olivier's best friend. Anne, daughter of Henri and Mercy LeBeau, and Olivier's cousin, has pale blonde hair, tonight its back into a loose ponytail; her hazel eyes are sparkling in delight. She's only 15, but mature for her age, and always gets excited when the boys invite her along for their midnight rendezvous. Tonight's excursion was a rave a few miles out of town, and after they had gotten good and doped up, the boys decided to take a ride in Olivier's birthday present. . . . Enjoy . . .  
  
"We're nearin' 140, how fast can dis heap go Olly?" Anton teased from his seat, knocking back a Michelob.  
  
"160, facile!"  
  
"Woohoo boy's! we gon' fly! Hahah" Didier chimed in from the back, kissing Anne on the cheek and standing up in his seat.  
  
"Didier! Didier get down! Y'gon' get us arrested!"  
  
"Ha! Wit de master t'ieve's son drivin' a cop wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Merde, looks t'me like someone's darin'"  
  
"Aucune sueur, I can outrun dem!" Olivier pressed harder on the gas and shifted gears, pushing the little car as fast as it could go. The streets were nothing but a blur, and the police sirens quickly faded away under Didier's cheers and Anne's shrieks of sheer terror. The red car slowed down a little as they cruised for a while, up and down the busy streets of New Orleans.  
  
"homme, dem filles were all over me tonight! I was like ungh! Ungh! Uhhh! All night long! Haha"  
  
"Olivier, dis boy is plastered out o' his mind. He is fuckin' piss faced drunk!"  
  
"Not jus' drunk, mon ami." "Anton y' know what Oncle Remy is gon' do when he realizes y' let Didier shoot up." "Screw him, homme, I don' care."  
  
Anne roughly pinched the bridge of her nose, all of them were completely drugged up, including the driver.  
  
"Olivier."  
  
silence.  
  
"Olly?"  
  
silence. "Olivier!"  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Answer me next time, vous âne."  
  
"Chienne," Anton sneered at her, finishing off another bottle of beer. "Anne, if y' have a problem wit how we like t'party, then I suggest y'jus' don' come next time. Y' weren't even invited." "Didier invited me."  
  
"haha, but dats because Didier likes the younger meat, he likes 'em tender."  
  
Didier woke up from his trance, an angry glare plastered all over his handsome face.  
  
"Hey fuck you, homme!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm tryin' t'drive, I can't fuckin' see straight."  
  
"So dis is just great! Pull over Olly."  
  
The car screeched to a halt in the middle of the road, and Anne hastily switched positions with her passed out cousin, taking control of the wheel.  
  
"Great! I feel sooo much safer now!"  
  
"Well its a lot better than one o' ye'h" "Don't talk back t'me, bitch"  
  
Chauvinistic asshole, is Anton in a nutshell, but he was part of 'the family' so they dealt with him, and all his crap.  
  
"Leave her alone, An'" Didier hissed, his eyes shifting color's dangerously, "Anne jus' take Ol' home, he's bout t'crash on us, Rem's not gon' be happy bout dis."  
  
"Like we haven't shown up wasted before."  
  
"Yeah but Remy's been on our case lately, eva' since Olivier's birthday."  
  
Anton glared at him, his head was spinning, and Didier's good boy act was really starting to mess up his night.  
  
"Goddamn Spic"  
  
"What did y'call me'h!?" The racial slur rang out loud in Didier's ears, and he could feel the rage boil up inside of him.  
  
"Y' heard me!"  
  
"Je vais te tuer!" (I'll kill you!) Didier jumped on him, causing the car to swerve dangerously. Anne screamed as the two boys in the passenger seat fought. Anton's nose was bleeding, but Didier punched it again and again. "Don'! You'! Ev-crash!-" Anton smashed the beer bottle across Didier's head, blood gushed everywhere, and his body went limp.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Crisse!! Anton, tu l'as tué! Tu l'as tué!!" (Oh my god! Oh my god! Holy shit! Anton you killed him! You killed him!)  
  
"Non, calme-toi, je ne l'ai pas tué! Il respire!" (No I didn't, calm down! He's breathing!)  
  
"Du sang! Il y a du sang partout, oh mon Dieu tu l'as tué... Espèce de bâtard!" (Blood! There's blood everywhere, oh my god you killed him! You bastard!) "Merde!" (Shit!) Olivier cried, turning around in his seat, the cops were back, "Merde! Merde! Merde! Plus vite! Anne, plus vite!" (Shit! Shit! Shit! Drive! Anne drive!) Anne accelerated, tears streaming down her face, as she moaned curses at Anton. Didier's limp and bloody body sprawled across Olivier's lap. "Mon père va te tuer, Anton! Et Sébastian! Tu seras chanceux s'ils te donnent une minute d'avance pour te sauver avant de partir à ta chasse! Oncle Remy ne te le pardonnera jamais! Espèce d'assassin! Il te jettera hors de la Guilde avec un coup de pied dans le cul, toi et ton horrible mère! Qu'elle soit damnée de t'avoir mis au monde! Damnée!" (My father is going to kill you Anton! And Sebastian! You will be lucky if they give you a minute to run before they come chasing after you! Uncle Remy will never forgive you! You murderer! He will toss you out of the guild! Toss you out on your bloody ass, you and that horrible mother of yours! Curse her for bringing you into this world! Curse her!)  
  
"Anne, tais-toi! Il respire! (Anne shut up! He's breathing!) Didier! Didier wake up, homme, wake up!" Olivier cradled his friend's bloody head, Didier was still breathing, that was a good sign.  
  
"Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies tué! (I can't believe you killed him!) Anne was still moaning, screeching in French between her heartwrenching sobs. The girl was only 15 and had always harbored feelings for our unconscious friend.  
  
"Anne! Regarde la rou- (Anne! Pay attention to the ro-)SMASH!-" The car hit the tree before they knew what happened, the boxster's fragile form crushing from the impact.  
  
"My car!" Olivier hopped out of the car, taking no notice of the cop cars that had stopped behind them. The damage was bad, the car was beyond repair, and that wasn't the worst of it. The interior reeked of liquor and was riddled with bottles, Didier lie passed out and bloody across the seats. Anne was crying hysterically, her hands gripping the wheel like she was holding on for dear life. Anton stumbled out of the passenger seat, a drunken smile on his face.  
  
"Bonjour officers, what a nice day we be havin', non?" The police officers were less than amused.  
  
"This is the last straw LeBeau, y'goin' downtown wit us, NOW"  
  
Olivia stood a few feet away, her hair whipping mildy behind her, she shook her head, and took a long drag on her cigarette, "dammit Olivier." ------------------------------------  
  
The ambulance soon followed, and Didier was sent to the hospital, a hysterical Anne in toe. Anton and Olivier were left to speak with Remy. The pair sat gloomily in their cells, the fluorescent light illuminating the dark circles under their eyes. Anton sat in the corner, his head tipped back and leaning lazily against the cell wall. His eyes to the ceiling. Olivier was on the other side of the bench, his face buried in his hands, and his elbows resting on his knees. His head shot up at the sound of expensive shoes clapping down the hall, and his stomach turned as he saw his father round the corner. Remy LeBeau had a sense of dignity about him, he walked with his head high, and his chest puffed out. I hope not to confuse you, he's an easygoing guy, and usually has a charming grin smile plastered over his handsome face. He was one of those guys who knew he was attractive, and the trait definetly passed on to his son. The only difference between the two being the wrinkles and graying temples, that Remy now suffered from. Nevertheless his looks were still timeless, and he could melt a woman-of any age-on the spot. Tonight, however, he wasn't in a good mood. His eyes burned a fiery red, and the top buttons of his shirt were undone, as if he had left in a hurry. His smile was as tight as his ponytail, and he was trying desperately to conceal his rage. The guard unlocked the cage door, letting Anton and Olivier out.  
  
"Merci m'sieu, ah promise ye'h dese two will learn dey're lesson dis time." "Yes sir, anything for you sir." That was another thing, The Thieves Guild. Everyone in town feared them, and their ruthless partners. The Thieves were to be respected, the Assassins, feared, and ever since they united, the entire city of New Orleans had been on edge. Anton was the first to speak.  
  
"So how's Did'?" "Fine, Anne's wit him, Henri is dealing wit 'dem." Remy coolly replied, allowing the driver to open the door to the limo. There was an uncomfortable silence, until finally, the old thief spoke.  
  
"Well, d'ye'h have anyt'in t'say fo' ye'hself." "I had one hell o' a time." Olivier calmly replied. Remy looked like he was about to explode with rage, Anton with laughter. "WHAT DID YOU JUS' SAY T'ME!?" "Nothin' papa. We were jus' havin' a little fun. T'ings got outta'h hand "Out o' hand, Olivier!? OUT O' HAND!! Y'call gettin' drunk, gettin' in a car, an' nearly killin' y'friends an' family, jus' a LITTLE out o' hand!?" "Remy-" "Non Anton, de both of you! An' specially you Olvier, ah've had enough! Y'don't listen, ye'h an embarrassment to dis entire family! Ah don' kno' what ah'm gonna do wit y'boy." Olivier shrugged and stared out the window, silent for the rest of the ride. He didn't give a damn, HE had fun that night, and that was all that mattered. When they finally pulled up the mansion, all of the lights were on. Remy stepped out casually, and Olivier followed in the exact same way. "Oh! Anton!" Belladonna flung herself out the front door, and clung to her son. She whimpered softly as she smoothed his hair and stood on tip toes to kiss his head, "Oh baby are ye'h alright? You had mama so worried!" Olivier snickered at Anton's annoyed expression and breezed in the house. It was full of people, as usual, and family members and friends crowded every room. He wanted to be alone, so Olivier clomped up the steps into his bedroom, and slammed the door. "Tough day?" Olivier looked up to the woman sitting on his windowsill her big blue sparkling in the moonlight, he smiled at her presence. "Olivia" "Hey baby" The woman hopped off her perch, and crossed the room, pecking him on the cheek. Her eyes shone brightly next to a turquoise top, and her raven hair was pulled up high onto her head and tied with a matching bow. Her name was Olivia Rays, but Olivier called Liv. "I had a fight wit mon pere" "I know, I was there." "Y'always there." "Olly-" "Liv, not now." She smirked, and pulled him over to the bed. Kneeling behind him she ran her fingers through his hair, and began to massage his back.  
  
"How'd she ride?" "Like a dream." "I told you, all you needed to do was pop out the doe-meter." "mmm, that feels good." "shhh, relax, go to sleep." Olivia's fingers effortlessly caressed his shoulders, as his eyes fluttered in ecstasy. Softly she began to sing, and his eyelids grew heavy, her lullaby putting him to sleep. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, and hopped off the bed. Her bare feet were silent across the wooden floorboards, and she easily crept back up onto the window sill.  
  
"Bonne Nuit darling." She disappeared into the wind.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Oui?" He replied from his position laying in the bed.  
  
"Nothing," Belladonna shimmied in next to him, "Ah jus' wanted t'see if ye'h were awake." "Sleep? Wit you next t'me? Impossible."  
  
Belle smiled and snuggled up against him. "Tonight was interestin'" "Bah, I neva'h wanna do dat again." "Ah jus' can't b'lieve he got caught, dat boys is as slippery as soap." "I don' kno' what t'do wit him." "Sorry, chere. Ah don' kno' what t'tell you. I neva'h had dis problem wit Anton." Remy snorted, but Belladonna chose not to notice "Goodnight, mon amour." "Goodnight." He replied, and slowly Remy drifted off to his dreams, his most favorite place. 'Chere?' 'Remy, yoah early!' 'I had a fight wit mon fils tonight.' 'well come here sugah', tell me all about it.' -------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, homme." "Hey," Olivier called from his bed, smiling at his stepbrother, "Ye'h crashin' in here t'night?" "My room's too quiet." He shook his head, returning to his book. Anton didn't like to be alone, ever since they were kids. The blonde boy sighed, and collapsed on the extra bed. "Goodnight, frere." "Bonne Nuit."  
  
----------2 hours later------------  
  
"Olivier? Y'wake?" "Unngh, ah am now." "Bien, get up." "Why?" "Just do it! Ah got two filles who wanna' party, twins man! Fuckin' twins!" Olivier's smile flashed bright in the moonlight. The night was young.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
~well it's a little kooky . . . who knows if I'll continue -Foo 


	2. Disobey

~Alright sorry this took so long! I had to figure out what was going to happen!!! I promise the next one won't take forever; in fact, it'll be up pretty soon. If you read my other fics (particularly L'homme de la mort) then you will have a hint as to who the mysterious blonde at the end is . . . I have a problem with overlapping characters, but there will be no Aimée in this fic! She's been replaced by Olivier's big sister Juliette (who you will see in chapter 3)  
  
I think this will be one of those "just go with the flow" fics . . . I've never done that before . . .  
  
once again this story isn't particularily normal! Okay!? Olivier has a fricken' fairy godmother, that should be yer 1st clue . . . I assure you there will be more weirdness. Whatever you do, don't mistake this for reality, lol!  
  
And yes! FINALLY I FOUND A SWEAR WORD DATABASE!!! YEAH!!!!! Ahhaha, the Cajun version (French to!?) of "kiss my ass" makes its appearance in this chapter, Hahaha.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Son of a Thief  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Disobey  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Can someone come up to the board and show me the quadratic formula? Anyone?" The young teacher frowned; she had come to Louisiana to teach. To learn about the Cajun culture, while immersing herself in its young people, and really connect with the citizens by the use of . . . Algebra. To bad it wasn't working out. She ran her hand across her face, sighed and called on a giggly girl with sandy brown hair. She smiled nervously and scuttled up to the board, casting one bright look at Olivier. The young thief rolled his eyes, he hated this class. Olivier shook his hair out of his eyes, and fixed the bright emeralds on the red head of the girl in front of him. Her name was Felicite Gaudet, Olivier's ex girlfriend. They had had rough breakup, she broke it off with him actually, which was a rarity for our young hero.  
  
"Psst, Ol'!" Olivier felt a pencil stab into his lower back, he groaned and outstretched his hand ready to receive the note from Didier.  
Oly- Rashin' party 2nite at Mat's u in? -Did He weighed his options, Mathieu's parties weren't the most notorious, but they usually were okay.  
  
"Uh uh" Olivier flinched, Liv had just appeared beside him, her crystal blue eyes narrowed in a motherly way, "No parties tonight."  
  
"What are ye'h doin' heh!?" He hissed under his breath, smirking off some strange glances from his classmates, "Someone will see you!" Olivia laughed, and shook her head from side to side, her glass earrings jangling.  
  
"Watch this." Olivia giggled and jumped on top of Didier's desk, he didn't even notice.  
  
"Stop it! Sit down!"  
  
"Mr. LeBeau?" The teacher narrowed her brown eyes at him, and Olivier could feel a slight flush coming to his cheeks, "Something to share with the class?" His eyes widened as the class turned to stare.  
  
"Jus' tellin' Didier here, how nice y'look t'day madam." The Algebra teacher rolled her eyes, and was about to open her mouth to respond when the bell rang. Every student popped up, as if controlled by some outside force, and bolted for the door.  
  
"Remember! Review chapter 9 for the final!" But no one heard her, everyone was already gone. The teacher sighed, collapsing on her desk. Olivia smiled and jumped from her position atop the empty desk, she walked over to the woman and placed a shiny red apple the mahogany surface. Teachers really weren't paid enough.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Interestin' t'atrics in dere, homme, but next time leave me outta'h it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Olivier grumbeled, shrugging off his snickering friend. He knelt down at his locker, and pulled out random books. He was halfway through looking for a working pen when he felt a finger graze lightly across his neck. A shiver went up Olivier's spine, and he mouthed her name, spinning around with a smirk.  
  
"Fe' (faye)"  
  
"Dat was a nice show back dere"  
  
"Well she did look pretty in dat sweater set" Felicite raised and eyebrow and shook out her long red hair. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, a stormy shade of blue, covered by long thick lashes. Olivier could feel his heart rate quicken, no doubt telling him to run away from the girl who had broken it so many times before.  
  
"Y'look good."  
  
"Merci." She touched him lightly on the arm and smiled, before sauntering away, allowing Olivier to exhale. He was still staring after her when he felt a timid pat on his shoulder.  
  
"Umm, Olivier?" He turned his head slightly, to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Ariel Castillion.  
  
"Oh, hi Ariel." Her mouth dropped at the fact that he knew her name, but she quickly recovered with a cheery smile. Ariel shifted her books from one arm to the other and tucked part of her sandy bob behind her ears. She was from Oregon, but her dad was in the military and bounced all over the country. Ariel wasn't very tall, about 5'4, Olivier guessed, with an athletic body. Her hair was fair and cut short, thick bangs sat a slightly above a pair of large brown eyes. Freckles dusted her nose. She was attractive, but to Olivier, she didn't exist.  
  
"Hey, I was wonderin', um, since you, uh, seemed confused in class, that maybe, uh, you would like me to tutor you? Uh, uh, in Triganometry, that is." He wasn't listening, and her constant stuttering was getting on his nerves, but he got the main gist of what she was saying. Olivier wasn't a cruel guy, and neither was he stupid. He could tell that she was interested in him, very interested, so he was nice.  
  
"Uh, well I don't really want-"  
  
"right! Okay! Yeah, no biggie, that's cool. I didn't, I mean, I did, but uh, yeah. That's fine." Her eyes were glassy, and Olivier cursed his conscience.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What I meant was, I don't really need help in Trig."  
  
"oh."  
  
"But I'm totally lost in Science." Her smile was exuberant.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Remy sighed shaking his longish brown hair out of his face; his eyes were glued to a pamphlet in his hand. "De X-"  
  
"What y'readin' papa?" He blinked twice, and smiled down at a young boy. He had big blue eyes, Remy's auburn hair, and freckles dusting his nose.  
  
"Julien, what are ye'h doin' here?" Julien was Remy's youngest child, he and Belle's first, and most likely their last. They weren't getting any younger. Named for Belladonna's deceased brother, Julien was 6 and a half, had the stubbornness of his father, and his mother's distaste for authority (what a fun baby, eh?). "Where's Noni?"  
  
"We're playin' hide an' go seek." Remy shook his head and laughed, stuffing the pamphlet into his back pocket he steered his son out of the living room, and into the main hall.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Never made it as a wise man,  
  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing."  
  
"What the hell are you listening too?" Olivia asked, materializing next to the young thief in the limo. Olivier now had to be chauffeured to and from school as part of his punishment.  
  
"Nickelback."  
  
"More like Nickel-Crap."  
  
Olivier rolled his eyes as she changed the station.  
  
"Okay so that was lame."  
  
"What are y'doin' he'h?"  
  
She almost looked hurt, and narrowing her blue eyes at him responded angrily.  
  
"Am I not allowed to visit you?"  
  
"Not in de middle of algebra!"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, and Olivier listened to the soft rain that began to sound outside as they pulled up in front of the mansion.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wanted to warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I can't say, just be careful Olivier. I don't want you going out tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Liv planted a kiss on his cheek, and disappeared. He rose two fingers to the spot where she had kissed him, and waited for the driver to come and open his door. Why had she warned him? What was so wrong about going out?  
  
"Papa! ah'm home!" He tossed his bag into an open chaise and walked aimlessly down the hall. Remy appeared from the kitchen, a bowl of soup in his hand.  
  
"Olivier, ah wanted t'speak t'ye'h."  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"I wanted t'see if ye'h would come wit us t'night." Remy smiled slightly, but tried to seem casual. Olivier was oblivious.  
  
"Come where?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of icewater.  
  
"we got a job t' do." Remy laughed out loud when Olivier choked on his ice.  
  
"r-really papa?"  
  
"If you t'ink ye'h can handle it." Olivier had been on a few "jobs" before, but nothing really major, but he could tell by his father's tone that this was a big one, "Tonight, we leave at 1am. Don't wake yo' brother."  
  
"Anton's not coming?"  
  
"Jus' you, me, Pierre et Jean" He couldn't ignore the feeling he got, looking at his son's smiling face. Remy had to forgive him, because when the boy smiled . . . he looked just like his mother.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, non we weren't goin' anywhere, Okay maman. Bonne Nuit, Ah love you too."  
  
Didier pushed hard on the girl's back, driving her closer too him. His other had was busy fumbling with the tricky latch on her bra, and his tongue was lost in her mouth. He felt the kiss slowly come to an end as the girl pushed him away, a coy smile playing across her pink lips. "Yummy" She cooed, pulling on a lock of his hair. Anton swung the closet door open, rolling his eyes at his buddy's disheveled look.  
  
"Y'can come out now."  
  
"Oh an' we were jus' beginnin' t'have some fun." Didier rolled out of the closet, his brunette friend giggling as he comically tried to play innocent, "Where's Olly?"  
  
"He's not comin', y'ready t'go?"  
  
"Not comin?"  
  
"Nope," The blonde guy replied nonchalantly, reaching for his jacket.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Belladonna sighed as she heard her son's window slide open, she had gotten accustomed to every sound in the mansion . . . and that was one she particularly didn't like. He was going out again. She was concerned for her son. Anton had a wild temper, and never really fit in with the other kids his age. Belladonna was so happy when he and Olivier found friendship, Olivier being the more sociable type. Pretty soon Anton was going to parties with girls, and staying out all hours of the night. She was happy for him, but couldn't help but miss those nights where they would stay in and play Scrabble. Belladonna sighed again as Remy tossed and turned beside her, his face twisted up into an unreadable expression. Belle ran her fingers gently across his cheek, which seemed to soothe him slightly.  
  
"Hush baby," She whispered, letting her fingers glide down his arm to his strong, important hands. Leaning down, she kissed his fingertips, and lightly massaged his palms, letting her soft hands soothe the aches and burns.  
  
"Buzz buzz buzz" The alarm clock startled them both. Remy's eyes flashed open, and he set his gaze on Belladonna, who only flinched slightly. She was used to the unusual pair by then, but was still far from fond of them. He reached for her hand and kissed the back, before rolling out of the large bed. "Where are y'goin'?"  
  
"Out, we got a job t'do." He replied quietly, pulling on a pair of pants.  
  
"Who y'takin'?"  
  
"Olivier."  
  
"Be careful," Belladonna smiled wide, and stepped out of the bed, "Y'got a baby t'come home to"  
  
"Ah wonder when ah'll start bringin' Jul-what!?" It didn't register at first, "A Baby?"  
  
"A Baby! Ah'm pregnant Remy!"  
  
"Belle!" He pulled her into a hug, and then tossed her in the air, delighted at his wife's glowing face, "Oh ah-"  
  
"Non, shh, we can talk about dis when ye'h get home."  
  
"Alright, I love you." Remy whispered, before leaving the room, and trotting down the hall, a big fat smile glued to his face. Another baby . . . jeez.  
  
"Olivier, open up. Olivier!"  
  
"Come back in an hour." A throaty voice replied, muffled by what sounded like a pillow. The older thief smiled and clicked his tongue, popping the lock with his master key. With a quick flash of his wrist he had every light on, and Olivier's sheets thrown clear across the room.  
  
"Y'comin'?  
  
"Grasse ma tcheue" He mumbled just quite enough so that his father couldn't hear.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Anton sipped his drink nonchalantly, trying to look cool when all he really wanted to do was go home. Didier was gone, lost amidst the crowd of sweaty sex crazed teenagers, and Anton was left to fend for himself. He didn't even know why he came without Olivier.  
  
"Pretty awesome, eh?" A pretty redhead suddenly appeared next to him, a can of beer looking unnatural in her French-manicured hand. She wore a deep purple top that hung in all the right places and a trendy short black skirt paired with wild Gucci boots. Her vibrant hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with carefully placed wisps flying out, and her funky yet simple silver earrings almost reached her bare, freckled shoulder. The girl was beautiful, with eyes like the sea, and she was talking to Anton (On-Ton, if you say it with an absurd French accent it sounds better.). She also happened to be Olivier's ex girlfriend.  
  
"I'm Fe'!"  
  
"I kno' who y'are."  
  
"Oh that's right? Y'Olivier's brother aren't ya'h?"  
  
Anton nodded his head an took another sip of his drink, it was a desperate attempt to calm his nerves.  
  
"So what are y'doin' over here all alone?" She asked, her deep navy eyes twinkling.  
  
"I haven't foun' anyone t'entertain me yet."  
  
"Dat could be arranged." Felicite raised one of her delicate eyebrows and tossed her half-full beer can into the bushes, "Wanna' buy me a drink?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Olivier tugged on the thin wire, right then it was the only thing dangling between him and death. Hopefully it would hold. He was at least 20 feet above the ground, glass cases holding precious relics blocking his fall, and had been that way-dangling up there on his tether-for at least 10 minutes while Jean and Pierre slowly lowered he and Remy to as safe distance. "Ol' y'okay?" Remy asked, lingering only 10 feet away  
  
"ah'm fine."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Both of the men released their hold at the same time, and were shot down towards the ground at a rapid speed.  
  
"CRACK!" They landed painfully when the tether ran out of slack, and dangled helplessly from the harnesses.  
  
"Merde."  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Dammit, ah'm stuck. Dey didn't break dese in. Y'go ahead."  
  
Olivier nodded and unclipped his harness, he landed on the ground and walked slowly towards a vase on the far left of the room. It was beautiful, a stunning blue with gold art, and in fabulous condition for something so old. He approached it slowly, holding his breath.  
  
"HAI!" Olivier landed on the ground with a smack, totally unaware of what had just happened. He looked up just in time to be kicked again. Whoever was fighting him was moving at a ridiculously fast pace. He ducked the third kick, and reached for the skilled fighter's ankle, twisting it the opposite direction. The fighter yelped in pain, but didn't fall before swiping out their other leg to jab Olivier in the gut. They collapsed at the same time, but Olivier was back up just a second before the mystery fighter. "AH!" He placed his foot on their neck, and applied a firm pressure, "Any harder an' ye'd be dead." Bright blue eyes stared up at him angrily from behind the ski-mask, "I'll give y'two seconds t'tell me'h who y'are." "I don't think so buddy!" pushing all of it's weight onto it's shoulders, the masked fighter was able to kick up both legs, and shift the position to their advantage. Olivier was soon the one on the floor with a nasty gash to his head. They were smart, and ran for the vase, escaping down the hall.  
  
"Olivier! Get 'em!"  
  
Using nothing but pure adrenaline, Olivier raced after the thief. It was fast, but their mask got caught on the fence. Both of them froze, staring each other down. Olivier smiled, and so did the person in black. In a flash Olivier was less than a foot away from his prey, but it seemed he or she had a few tricks of his own. With one quick movement the mystery rider ripped off her mask, letting her bright blonde hair tumble down her lower back. Icy blue eyes met his, and a snarl formed on the beautiful woman's lips. She blew him a kiss before flipping over the fence, leaving our thief in a daze. With a flash of blonde hair, the woman was gone into the night. Olivier stood still for a moment, until he heard his fellow Theives running up behind him. He turned, instinctively putting his hands in his pockets, his fingers brushed against a paper. Olivier pulled the strip of paper out, it was a bar napkin for a place he had never head of, and in scratchy handwriting someone had written . . . Tomorrow 3:45  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!??!  
  
-Foo 


	3. Girl Troubles

~Okay so originally this chapter was like 17 pages longer, Hahaha, but I think this part stands out on its own . . .and now! Lucky you! I have two more chapters prepared, so like, they will come out faster . . .that is if I'm not to distracted with everything else that's going on!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Son of A Thief  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Girl Troubles  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Anton Boudreaux yawned and opened his eyes, but instantly closed them again for protection against the harsh light. The sun was shining at full force through the windows, lighting up the bed where he was sleeping. He blinked a few times, and then, cupping a hand over his eyes, squinted them open. This time the sun was less hostile, and Anton was able to check out his surroundings. Much to his surprise, Anton wasn't in his bed, he wasn't even sure if he was still in the LeBeau Mansion. He was lying on a large comfortable bed, with a deep purple comforter. There was an antique vanity sitting across the room, expensive perfumes and other makeup items thrown around it. The room had high windows, one swung wide open to reveal a nice garden view. Anton stretched like a cat, his long legs reaching down towards the end of the bed, and rolled over.  
  
He gasped.  
  
Felicite Gaudet was lying across from him, her thick lashes resting serenely on her cheeks, and her usually well tamed red hair was flying loose around her face; Anton instantly realized that she was asleep. His honey colored eyes widened in fear, he was in her house, but why? Fragments of the night before flooded his memory, and Anton tried to make sense of them all. He remembered a party, and buying her a drink. He remembered driving back to her house, and coming upstairs. Her skin, so soft. She smelled like violets. Sweat. He frowned and took a quick look under the sheets, they were the only things separating the two. Anton clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. He rolled off the bed, and pulled on his pants, looking around for his watch. 9:49. For once he was thankful that he was an early riser. In less than a minute, he was outside her window, after shimmying down the vines that crawled up her walls. Anton looked up at the window once more, expecting her to pop out yelling obscenities and screeching about how he had raped her, because surely that was the only way he would ever be able to get into bed with a girl like that, but no such luck, and Anton took off running.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Olivia stood on the train tracks, the wind from the oncoming train whipping madly at her fairy tale blonde hair. She smiled, feeling its bright lights shine on her face, her big brown eyes dancing excitedly.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Someone yelled, she turned to see a burly firefighter, his face ridden with fear. Olivia giggled and bent down, the train was just 30ft away, picking up a small doll. 20ft . . . 10ft . . . It hit her in a rush of light, the conductor, probably to busy reading the sports section, never saw her, and drove right through her. Yes, through her would definitely be the best adjective to use, because after the train had passed, she was still there . . . smiling. Liv shimmied up the ladder, out of the subway train's pit, and handed a tiny girl her doll.  
  
"Dit rien." She whispered, ruffling the girl's hair before taking off out of the station. Curious faces following her as she went. Her hair had turned back to its normal shade of midnight, and her eyes their crystal blue. Sure, it was wrong to mess with the humans like that, but ever girl needed at laugh sometime, and that was Olivia's guilty pleasure. Now, however, she was off schedule. She was supposed to be in NY an hour ago, but like I said, she got a little side tracked. Liv walked briskly down the street, until she came to a nearly deserted corner, aside from a bum and a stray cat. She smiled at the homeless man, and tossed him a quarter, then scooped the cat up in her arms. There was a flash of purple, and she was gone.  
  
Exactly twenty three seconds later, she reappeared. This time, however, it was in an entirely different part of the country! Liv's eyes immediately adjusted to her surroundings . . . a closet, hmmm. Then she heard shouts, and knew she was in the right place.  
  
"What is dis Rick? Eh?"  
  
"I don't know what yer talkin' about Julie, just calm down."  
  
"Calm down!? Deres two lumps in dat bed, an' one o'em ain' you! Now come out you little bitch. Show me who de hell y'are!"  
  
Olivia winced as she heard a smash of glass, and a girl scream out in terror.  
  
"Darla!? You?"  
  
"Uh . . . hi Julie . . . listen I can explain."  
  
"Explain!? I jus' found m'best friend an' ma fiancée in bed t'gether, dere, I t'ink dats explained well enough."  
  
"Baby, calm down, its nothing . . ."  
  
There was another smash.  
  
"Rien? Rien!? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille! Rick, espèce de salaud, je ne te pardonnerai jamais! Jamais! Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, haha, mon père est le chef de la Guilde des Voleurs, ouais! C'est ça! Les Assassins aussi! Alors tu peux prendre ta bague de merde" Olivia heard a clink of metal, "Et tu peux garder ta putain! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, vous pouvez juste... juste... you can both just burn in hell!"  
  
She flinched as she heard a door slam, and someone run hurriedly down the steps. Olivia waited about a minute, before she flung open the door, giving the kissing couple quite a shock.  
  
"I'll be right out," She remarked, grabbing a few of Juliette's essentials, and heading out the door behind her.  
  
She found the woman sitting on the steps, her head in her hands, and tears streaming down her eyes. Olivia reached out and put an arm around Juliette's shoulders, letting her cry into her chest, and slipping the scrawny street cat into her arms. Juliette wouldn't remember her when she and bebe, for that's what she will name her new feline friend, got on the train. Olivia will have totally left her mind when she finds her seat, and by the time she arrives back home to Louisiana, the woman who comforted her will be nothing but a dream. However, for know, she was there, a perfect shoulder to cry on.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So, if train A is going 70mph, and train B is going 80mph but left 4 hours after train A, and is on a T3 track which gets you there 3 times faster, what time will train B arrive at the same spot in which train A was at 10 minutes post departure?"  
  
Olivier blinked his large green eyes and smiled.  
  
"In one hour and 47minutes (I don't know if that's right! Honestly people!)" Ariel cried, tucking a piece of her sandy blonde bob behind her ear, "That wasn't so hard was it? Alright, and now this one, If Aimée and Louis are traveling through dimen-"  
  
"Ariel, stop. I don' wanna' do dis no'more." Olivier complained, leaning back on her couch. He was studying with Ariel that Saturday morning, a promise in the hall that she made him live up to. 'Don't forget! My house tomorrow morning!' How could he forget? She only called him twice the night before, and once that morning for a wake up call. Olivier let out a sigh. "Can' we jus' watch TV o'sumthin'?"  
  
"Olivier LeBeau, you are never going to pass Mrs. Brown's class with that attitude. Now, if Ai-alright," She sighed, smirking at his pouty expression, "I guess we could watch TV or something . . . but that's not really why you came here."  
  
"True, but its more fun, non?" He reached for the remote, aimlessly flipping through the channels, stopping every now and then at a show he liked. They were in the living room of Ariel's house. Her family's bank account wasn't exactly modest. Mind you, it was as grand as the estate that the LeBeau's lived in, but to go to the prestigious school that Olivier and Ariel attended you needed some cash in the bank. The room was located on the first floor, and had large open windows. It connected to a mini dining room, which no one ever used. Just outside was the patio, and the pool. They had a big screen TV, and a cushy couch, which was where our pair was located, "Y'like James Dean?" Olivier asked, settling on one of his old films.  
  
"Sure" She breathed; truthfully she was more interested in watching Olivier than the TV. She smiled, loving the way the sun shined on his features. Olivier had most of his auburn hair tucked behind his ears, but no matter what he did stray pieces kept falling into his eyes. The sunlight had picked up the flecks of gold in his eyes, and the beautiful green pools shined light emeralds, his lashes looked as if they were dipped in gold. Ariel blushed, though he probably didn't notice that she was staring, and re situated herself so that she was facing the television. About 15 minutes into the movie, Ariel opened her mouth to speak, "Olivier?"  
  
"Yeah?" He replied in a dazed voice, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"When you said . . .'or something'" Her breath was coming quickly, as James and the heroine were locked in a passionate kiss on screen, "What did you mean?"  
  
Olivier looked over at her, eyebrows raised, "What are y'talkin' ab-" But before he could finish his question, she pressed her lips delicately upon his. It was a quick kiss, perhaps the way your aunt would kiss you after she's had a bit to much to drink, but to Ariel . . . it meant something; especially since Olivier was involved. She pulled away, and Olivier was still frozen in place.  
  
"Olivier?"  
  
He scrunched up his eyebrows, and looked over at her sadly. She was a sweet kid, and what she did probably took a lot of guts . . . but you can't force someone to like you.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Ariel, but I oughta' go."  
  
So he did what any boy in his position would do . . . he ran.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Anton? Its Fey . . . call m'back alright? -click-" Anton sighed, and pressed delete. It was the third time she had called, and that certainly wasn't Felicite Gaudet's style.  
  
"Girl troubles, homme?" Anton jumped in his chair, his eyes growing wide with fear, but thankfully it was only Didier, "Din' mean t'scare ye'h."  
  
"What y'talkin' 'bout Didier?"  
  
Didier smirked, and pushed open the tab of his beer, "I kno' man . . ."  
  
"Kno' what!?"  
  
"Dat de only t'ing dat could be causin' y'dis much trouble, is a fille." Anton smiled, and relaxed against the couch, pushing his hair off of his forehead.  
  
"Damn bitches drive me insane."  
  
"Oh, so dats why I never see y'wit any."  
  
"Fuck you," He grumbled, glaring at his giggling friend, "I don' wanna talk about it anyway."  
  
"Comeon, who y'gonna tell 'sides me?" Didier snorted and took another swig (is this kid ALWAYS drinking?) "Olly? He left dis mornin' t'study."  
  
The blonde boy burst out laughing, "Olly? Study? Is it even legal t'put dose two words in a sentence t'gether?" They both laughed for a while, swapping jokes on Olivier's lame study habits, until suddenly, Anton's expression became solemn, "Sometthin's wrong."  
  
"Wit Olivier?"  
  
"Non, wit Remy."  
  
"What d'ye'h mean?"  
  
Anton shook his head, "I was talkin' t'my maman last night, she's pregnant, an' Remy . . . she said he din' take it dat well, he wasn' dat excited or anyt'in T'inks deres somethin' he's not tellin' us."  
  
"Non, Remy would tell us if somethin' was up . . . he's our leader, he owes us dat. 'sides, don' y't'ink he would tell Olivier?"  
  
"I don' kno' . . . Remy's not de best leader in de world, keeps to much to himself," He gritted his teeth, "I don' want him t'hurt ma mere like he did t'de rest of his family. Can't b'lieve I'm talkin' t'ye'h 'bout dis Didier . . .heh, an' dat y'actually understand it."  
  
Didier frowned, but thought it better not to say anything. Anton was just like that. He could be happy one minute, kind and calm, but the next . . . the next he could be a real ass.  
  
"Whatever . . ." Didier rose to his feet, not really in the mood to hang out with Anton without Olivier, "I'm gonna go hang out wit Anne."  
  
"Fun" Anton snorted.  
  
Didier paused at the door, his hands balling up into fists, but just then, the phone rang. Anton leapt for it, and fumbled it in his shaking hands, bringing it up to his ear, and then, in an alarmingly deep voice, he whispered, "Hello?"  
  
"Anton?" Came his mother's annoyed voice, "Sweetie what are you doing? Put Remy on."  
  
Didier laughed all the way down the hall.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Olivier checked his watch again, it was ten after four, and she still wasn't there. He sighed, his leg bouncing up and down under the table as he finished off another drink. It was like Olivier to wait, but something about that girl made him want to stay. Maybe it was the instinct of a thief, or maybe it was the natural curiosity of man, but whatever it was . . . she fascinated him. He was standing outside Mario's, a shanty little place that basically disappeared into the urban streets. That and it was in the poorer district, and he only went there when he was to drunk to think about it.  
  
"Monsieur LeBeau," A voice rang out from behind him, and Olivier jumped, turning to see who it was, "You came."  
  
He smiled, running a hand through his hair, and cocking his head to the side, "Of course ah came. De question is, what are ye'h gon' t'do wit me now dat y'got m'here?"  
  
She smiled. At least he hoped it was a smile, it resembled more of a twitch as the result of raising one of her dark blonde brows. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair tied tight up on the top of her head. Her eyes were an icy blue, and her nose ran in a perfectly straight line, sitting thin atop her pale features. She had lovely cheekbones, and a fit body, though she only grazed his chin at 5'6. Olivier smiled again.  
  
"Enchante, I'm Olivier LeBeau."  
  
"I know who you are," She said coolly, her intimidating eyes never leaving his, "So lets skip the pleasantries. Get down to business."  
  
Olivier raised an eyebrow, "Business? Y'din' even tell me'h y'na-- ."  
  
"Prudence," She interrupted, extending her hand, "Prudence Dylan." He glanced down, looking at three noticeably white spots above her knuckles, but took it anyway, kissing the top just as he had been taught. She blushed, smirking as she roughly pulled her hand away, and sat down across from him.  
  
"Prue."  
  
"Prudence," She said a little more firmly, narrowing her eyes. Olivier smiled.  
  
"Alright Prue, what's up?" He asked, eyebrows raised and his lips turned up into a cocky grin, "What kind o'business we talkin' bout here?"  
  
"I am a part of an organization, to put it simply, for the gifted."  
  
Olivier frowned, "De gifted? Dis ain't one o'dose school t'ings is it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Den it's a cult?"  
  
"No," Prue said slowly, obviously annoyed, "It's a different type of gift. I fought you the other day, if you recall, and your skills were tremendous."  
  
Olivier grinned, "I work out," He said under his breath, enough to get another eyebrow raised.  
  
"You had impeccable speed, and your agility was breathtaking. It baffled me," Prue narrowed her eyes, "The way you moved was almost un-human."  
  
"Well chere, I'm all man if dats what you mean," He was bored, and needed a drink. Olivier turned, signaling the stoned looking woman who had served him before, but when he turned around, there was a full drink sitting in front of him. Olivier frowned, glancing down at the glass, confused; he let his eyes travel back up to Prue. She smiled at him.  
  
"Can you really say that? Olivier? That you are all man."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "What's dat supposed to mean."  
  
"It wasn't your persistence in the gym that gave you the ability to do the things you do."  
  
"Non?"  
  
Prue shook her head.  
  
"Non."  
  
He smiled at her, sipping the beer, "Den would y'mind tellin' me what it was?" She nodded, and slowly brought her hand up from beneath the table. Olivier blinked his eyes, staring confused at the glass levitating in mid air.  
  
"Wha-wha-?" He sputtered, looking up at her with wide eyes. Olivier smiled, "What's dat?"  
  
"That," She said calmly, lowering it down to the table, "That is your future . . . You up for it?"  
  
He looked at her intently, green eyes dancing, and slowly nodded his head.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Remy stared at the pamphlet in his hands. It was crinkled, with a large rip in the corner. The faded picture portrayed a balding man sitting with several children around him. He frowned, his shoulders slumping.  
  
XAVIER'S INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN  
  
Was printed in faded gold letters on the top. The number was still visable . . .but he had received that pamphlet 10yrs earlier, and he doubted it was still working. He sighed, jumping slightly as he heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Hey Remy, what ye'h doin'?" He relaxed, turning around and giving his brother a small smile. Henri walked over to the couch, his dull blonde hair cut short to go with the times. His brown eyes no longer held the sparkle they once had, and wrinkles etched lines in his face frown where his smile once was.  
  
"Nothin', jus' lookin' at dis," Remy said with a sigh, tossing the pamphlet on the table. Henri picked it up, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Xavier's institute fo'gifted youngsters?" He chuckled lightly, "Y'sendin' Julien here? Hope t'straighten him out?"  
  
Remy shook his head, looking down at his hands, "Non, Olivier."  
  
Henri's face fell, "Y'sendin' Olivier away?"  
  
"I'm not sendin' anybody anywhere, Henri, nothin's final. I was jus' lookin' at it," He narrowed his eyes, snatching the paper away. Henri scowled at his brother, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Where did y'get dat, Remy?"  
  
"Stop talkin' t'me like I'm a little kid," He said angrily, "I'm de leader of dis guild now, an' I got a family. I'm done bein' talked to like dat," He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "I got it when I went lookin' fo'Marie."  
  
Henri sighed, and leaned back against the couch. Remy didn't talk about Marie much, but when he did . . . well, it wasn't good.  
  
"N'why did y'get it back out?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the paper in his hands, "Because Olivier is outta control, an' dis place . . . dis place ain' good f'him, Henri."  
  
"We grew up here din' we? An' we turned out fine," Henri argued, "Remy y'can' keep doubtin' y'self, ye'h a good father, whether y'see it o' not . . . y'are."  
  
"Non," Remy shook his head, "His maman . . ."  
  
"Marie knew what she was gettin' into when she met ye'h. Belle's y'wi-DING- DONG!" Remy shot out of his seat, he didn't want his brother to finish that sentence. Instead he ran for the door, cutting off the butler and swinging it open. He didn't care who it was, he was just thankful that he or she had gotten him out of that conversation.  
  
"Papa!" His eyes widened . . . maybe opening the door wasn't the best idea.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
~well, I wanted to give you more than that . . . but hell! I finished it! :D  
  
REVIEW COMMENTS -----------------------------  
  
one general one . . . SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!!  
  
Caliente~  
A family tree? Hehe, well, Olivier has 3 siblings, which means Remy has 4 kids . . . okay, lets straighten this out for ya'h . . .  
  
Remy married mystery woman (surprise!) and had Mattieu (Who is in college in Maine) and Juliette (Who you met in this chapter). They divorced, and Julie and Matt's mom lives somewhere else. She and Remy are still on good terms. Then he met Marie, and fell in love with her . . . now I can't give away to much about their relationship, but as you can tell, they had one kid . . . Olivier, the boy with the brilliant green eyes and the star of our story. What happened to Marie is still a secret. When Olivier was 4, he and Remy moved back down with the thieves. There, Remy became more immersed in the guild. When Olivier was 6 (Juliette was 11, Mattieu, 13, and living with their mother for the most part) Remy married Belladonna, and Anton made his way into the family, he is the same age as Olivier and the son of Belladonna and a still unnamed man. Didier is the result of an affair between two guild members, his parents are divorced and his mother lives in Spain. When Olivier and Anton turned eleven (Juliette, 16, and Mattieu, 18) Belladonna and Remy had their first child together, Julien (Who you met in chapter two). Julien is 11yrs younger than Olivier. Now, Julien is 6, and Belladonna is pregnant again. So did you get all that? Mattieu (24) Juliette (22) Olivier (17) and Julien (6). Hehe, oh yeah, Anne is Mercy and Henri's eldest daughter. Got all that? No? ahh well, hehe, eventually it will make sense. AND YES, Remy has been a busy boy! Hehehe  
  
MzJenna~  
Interesting indeed . . . hehe, I'm having fun! And don't worry, Rogue will come in . . . and I hate Belle too, so hehe, I'm bound to figure out a way to get rid of her!!  
  
XxFleurdelysxx~  
*spews her drink everywhere*  
*coughing  
*choking*  
*gasping for breath*  
WHAT!? Fleur, fleur, fleur, fleur, fleur, don't you realize who Anton is!? That's Apollo! And for so long now you have absolutely hated the kind sweet tragic handsome good guy Apollo . . . but you like . . . ANTON?!? Hahaha! I don't understand! He's an ass, chauvinistic pig, mama's boy, geek . . . but you love him . . . ahh well, I do to. AND OF COURSE ROGUE WILL BE IN THIS, don't you know me at all? I can't separate Romy for that long!!! That girl at the end, by the way, hehe, I have to recover from the Anton shock, is Felicite Gaudet, Olivier's ex girlfriend . . . she's a firecracker, haha, think Pyralis (: D)  
  
--------------------------------- WHAT!? You are all addicted to TORN! Hahaha! Keep reading SOAT!!!!!  
  
-Foo 


End file.
